Walden Macnair
Walden Macnair (1954-) was taught to kill from a young age by his murderous father and grew to enjoy life as a Death Eater in the service of Lord Voldemort. He fought in the First Wizarding War and is currently fighting in the Second, and he has served one term in Azkaban. Early life Walden Vespasian Macnair is the eldest child of Proteus and Calpurnia Macnair, born two years before his sister Megaera, five years before his sister Brigid, and six years before his brother Cato. Calpurnia was always very affectionate toward her children. Walden cared for his mother deeply, and they shared a close bond that he did not feel with his father, who was harsh and distant and often away from home. Proteus would constantly return covered in blood, and it was an unspoken rule not to ask him why. When Walden was eight, he decided to break that rule. His father grinned unsettlingly and offered to show him. Calpurnia begged him not to, but he ordered her to leave them and see to the other children. Proteus then took Walden to a shack in the countryside, where the walls were adorned with sharp objects and dark red smears covered the wooden floor. There was a Muggle girl tied up and unconscious in the corner with cuts up and down her arms. Walden was frightened beyond reason, but his father insisted that everything was all right. He had almost finished with the girl, and soon she wouldn't be in any more pain. When she awoke, Proteus killed her in front of his eight-year-old son, who was forever changed. Proteus began taking Walden with him to the shack regularly, against the protests and pleas of Calpurnia, whom Proteus regularly shouted at or slapped to silence. It wasn't long before Walden was pressured to finish a Muggle on his own. He did so only once before his mother found out, and she was hysterical. Walden and his siblings were sent to bed, and when they awoke the next morning, Calpurnia was dead. The others were too young to understand what had happened, but Walden knew. He also learned that his father was wanted by the Ministry and the Muggle authorities as a serial killer. Walden was trapped with nowhere to hide from his father and his influence, and he was taught the ways of murder. Hogwarts and the First Wizarding War Hogwarts was a refuge, and he formed a close bond with several of his schoolmates, including Rookwood, Nott, and Malfoy, who were in his year, and Narcissa Black, who was in the year below him. Walden told his friends nothing of his past at first. Midway through his second year, however, he received word that his father had been apprehended and sentenced to life in Azkaban, and he couldn't deny he was relieved. His younger siblings had been sent to live with their aunt, with whom Walden would live when not at school. It wasn't until his fifth year, when he learned that his father had died in prison, that he confided in Augustus, Ryan, and Lucius what he had done and would probably do again. They offered understanding, and he knew his friends had secrets of their own. Walden joined the Death Eaters when the others did, and he found this a way to make use of his desire to kill. He fit in well within the Dark Lord's ranks, where he fought in the First Wizarding War. He was vicious and had a thirst for blood, but when it came to his friends, he was caring, and with ladies, he was always a perfect gentleman due to his respect for his mother, his sisters, and the aunt who raised him. The Second Wizarding War When the Dark Lord fell, Walden knew he was faced with the prospect of dying in the same way as his father, and he could not endure the thought. So he claimed to have served the Dark Lord under the influence of the Imperius Curse and escaped imprisonment. He worked as the Ministry's Executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Magical Creatures, and this allowed him to continue killing without risking imprisonment. Walden introduced his sister Megaera to Azrael Carrow, whom she went on to marry. Meg was murdered while her twin daughters were young, and as he has yet to have children of his own, Walden tried to become more involved in the lives of his nieces, and this helps him to feel close to his sister. He rejoined the Dark Lord on the latter's return, and then Walden was apprehended at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. He has since been released, but his time in Azkaban was the worst of his life. He currently serves the Dark Lord and is wanted by the Ministry. Category:Death Eaters Category:Azkaban Inmates Category:Villains Category:Macnair Family Category:Rennel Family Category:Wilde Family Category:Wizards and Witches Category:Ministry of Magic Workers